


A de... ¿Amorfa?

by AtlSaints9405



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dating, M/M, first I love you
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlSaints9405/pseuds/AtlSaints9405
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un año y medio saliendo. Llevaban un año, ocho meses y diez días juntos y todavía no había salido la palabra con A en alguna de sus conversaciones. </p><p>O La primera vez que Yoongi y Hoseok dicen "te amo"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A de... ¿Amorfa?

Un año y medio saliendo. Llevaban un año, ocho meses y diez días juntos y todavía no había salido la palabra con A en alguna de sus conversaciones. Y no, la palabra no era “amorfa” o “amorfas”.

Cada vez que se encontraban y se despedían, Hoseok se preguntaba si la razón para su ausencia era que todavía no estaban preparados para decirlas, si su relación no había avanzado lo suficiente como para merecerse un “te amo” y si siempre estarían preguntándose cuándo era el momento indicado. Pero luego observaba a Yoongi, como su mirada se hacia dulce cada vez que lo veía, cómo siempre estaba pendiente de que a él no le faltase nada, cuando intentaba sacarle una sonrisa en sus días más oscuros, o como le decía a sus amigos que Hoseok era su sol, y sabía que era amado por su novio.

Pero, ¿por qué no las decía?

Yoongi era una persona complicada. Creció en un hogar frío pero lo suficientemente acomodado económicamente como para creer que eso era suficiente para su hijo. Su padre siempre trabajaba o estaba junto a alguna de sus amantes y su madre pasaba los días acompañada de un vaso de brandy. La mayoría de sus amigos estaban más interesados por su familia y el dinero que por lo que le ocurriera a Yoongi y la primera, y única, chica de quien se enamoró lo engañó con su mejor amigo. Obviamente no era fácil para él admitir sus sentimientos, era lo que siempre se decía Hoseok cuando las dudas llegaban a su mente.

“¿Cómo lo sabes?”–su hermana le preguntaba cada vez que hablaban por teléfono. Ella no creía que Yoongi y Hoseok fueran el uno para el otro. Según ella, el mayor era demasiado frío, egoísta y desinteresado para Hoseok. Y allí volvían todas las dudas, ¿y si Yoongi encontraba a alguien a quién decirle “te amo”? ¿y si en realidad no lo amaba y por eso no le decía?

“Solo lo sé”–murmuraría Hoseok evitando que alguien más escuchara la conversación–“no necesito que me lo diga para saberlo”

“Entonces díselo tú. Qué tienes que perder”

“Sabes que no puedo”

“Claro, la ‘cara’”

Esos eran los momentos en los que Hoseok se arrepentía de haber presentado a su hermana y a Taehyung, su mejor amigo. Ahora ambos se habían unido en un frente de protección hacia él y se contaban todo lo que ocurría en su vida, incluso cosas que Hoseok pedía específicamente a alguno de ellos que no hablaran de eso a nadie, y luego decidían atacarlo desde diferentes frentes sobre el tema. O peor, hacer una intervención.

( _Hoseok nunca olvidaría cuando, para la audición de tenía para la presentación final de su universidad, su hermana y Taehyung llegaron a su apartamento y se pusieron a explicarle muy detalladamente porqué esa audición no valía lo suficiente como para sobre estresarse por ello y, según ellos, “dejarse morir”_

_“¿Crees que te aceptarán desde el hospital?”_

_“¿Crees que quieren a alguien que se desmaye en plena presentación por no haber almorzado?”_

_“Si a ellos no les interesa tu salud es porque no valen la pena”_

_Eran una de las cosas que ellos le dijeron esa tarde. Eso y un “me quedaré durante un tiempo aquí” de parte de su hermana_ )

En cuanto a Yoongi, Hoseok podía percibir una intervención cerca. Sobretodo desde que a Taehyung se le salió lo de “la cara”. No era gran cosa, nunca lo era hasta que su hermana y mejor amigo decidían intervenir directamente en el problema. La “cara” era solamente la forma en la que Taehyung llamó al gesto que Yoongi hacía cada vez que Hoseok estaba a punto de decirle “te amo”.

Ni siquiera sabían si era por eso, no había conexión directa. Solo era un gesto que su novio hacía en ese preciso segundo. Consistía en Yoongi abriendo los ojos y tensándose como si estuviera preparándose para un ataque directo de su peor enemigo y no un “te amo”. Eso era lo que lo detenía al momento de expresarlo. Temía que su pareja no le respondiera de la misma forma. Tal vez por eso Yoongi nunca le había dicho que lo amaba.

“Deberías decírselo” su hermana finalizaría, ante lo que Hoseok cambiaría el tema “sutilmente”.

“¿cómo está Jungmin?”

Podía ser estúpido, pero él no sería el primero en decirlo. Algo le decía que Yoongi huiría aterrado si lo hacía.

 

* * *

 

Cuando Yoongi se lo dijo por primera vez, no fue nada como las películas, ni las canciones y mucho menos como las historias de sus mejores amigos (“Vamos, Hobi, admite que es tierno que me lo haya dicho en el parque de diversiones sosteniendo 20 osos de peluches mientras seguía intentando ganar a Charizard” le dijo Taehyung después de contarle la declaración de Jungkook, su novio de tres meses). Por el contrario, fue llena de sangre, justo antes de que Hoseok se desmayara y mientras el menor regañaba a su novio.

Estaban viendo por enésima segunda vez _Inception_ en el apartamento de Yoongi (Hoseok no sabia cuantas veces más su novio la había visto, pero este ya podía recitar a la perfección algunas de las conversaciones de la película. Y no, no se refería a la muy cliché “¿cuál es el arma más poderosa del mundo? Una idea”, sino a conversaciones normales entre los personajes del tipo “¿qué haces?”). Ambos abrazados en el sofá, su mano derecha rodeando al mayor y Yoongi apoyado contra su camisa murmurando sus nuevas teorías sobre la película. En la cocina, la pasta que Hoseok comenzó a preparar al llegar, ya estaba lista.

–voy a servir la comida–Hoseok se levantó de su puesto.

–¿pauso la película?

–no, tranquilo

–¿estás seguro?–Lo más gracioso era que Yoongi estaba genuinamente preocupado de que su novio se fuera a perder algún instante, como si no se hubiesen visto esa película un millón de veces

–sí, muy seguro

–bien

La cocina estaba decentemente organizada, los platos lavados, las toallas en su lugar y la estufa brillante, gracias a constate presencia de Hoseok en el apartamento (si dependiera de Yoongi, la cocina sería un completo caos). A pesar de que el apartamento de Yoongi quedaba alejado de la academia donde el menor daba clases, Hoseok pasaba la mayoría del tiempo allí, acompañando a su novio y ayudándolo a mantener su casa organizada. Aunque de vez en cuando Yoongi colocaba algo en el lugar equivocado, y todas las veces que eso ocurría algo terminaba mal para Hoseok. Esta fue una de esas veces.

Cuando abrió el estante de los platos fue recibido por una botella de Whiskey cayendo sobre su cabeza.

–Yoongi–gritó antes de comenzar a ver figurativamente rojo y literalmente destellos sobre sus ojos

–acaso no te dije que dejaras de poner el alcohol junto a los platos. La puerta está dañada y se va a… caer.

Demonios, le dolía la cabeza.

Su novio apareció en el marco de la puerta y lo miró con preocupación. Hoseok frunció el ceño cuando junto a él apareció otro Yoongi y otra puerta… ¿otro Yoongi? ¿otra puerta? Mierda, sería genial si su cabeza dejara de dolerle.

–Hobi, ten cuidado, te vas a cortar–su novio se acercó a él y lo sentó en una silla. Hoseok siguió al Yoongi que lo estaba tocando... alto ¿porqué se escuchaba como si estuviera debajo del agua? y ¿qué hacía el otro Yoongi?

–te llevaré al hospital

–no. Primero organiza este desorden, Min Yoongi

Yooongi se alejó de él, lo miró sorprendido y luego… bueno, luego se rió.  
No una pequeña sonrisa involuntaria o una risita infantil. No, una carcajada ruidosa que tardó lo que para Hoseok fue una eternidad. Lo peor era que de los otros tres (sí, hora son tres) Yoongi’s también se reían y ni siquiera hacían un ademán de limpiar el liquido y los vidrios en el suelo.

–¿te estás… riendo?–Hoseok intentó parecer molesto. No es fácil cuando lo único que podía pensar era en que tenía sueño. Mucho sueño–¿te parece el momento indicado para reírte? Yoongi, te estoy pidiendo que organices este desorden

–no–Yoongi soltó una risita–, vas a ir al hospital primero

–si me voy no lo vas a hacer, así que hazlo ahora. El hospital puede…

–¿esperar?–el tono de su novio era burlón–. Te amo, pero eres la única persona que da prioridad al desorden por encima de su salud y eso es simplemente estúpido

–¿qué?

–vamos–Yoongi lo levantó de la silla como si nada y…

Eso fue lo último que recordó de esa noche.

 

* * *

 

–¿estás bien?–Kim Seokjin, su hyung y jefe de enfermeros del hospital de Seúl, fue lo primero que vio al despertarse con la garganta reseca, dolor de cabeza y en la cama de un hospital. Cuando Hoseok intentó hablar, el mayor sonrió dulcemente y agregó

–ponte esto en la boca–no fue una pregunta. El mayor le metió un trozo de hielo antes que Hoseok respondiera algo–ahora, habla. ¿estás bien?

–sí

–¿dónde crees que estás?

–en el hospital central de Seúl, dónde tú trabajas

–¿quién es el presidente?

–¿no es presidenta? Y se llama Park Geunhye

–¿qué día es hoy?

–18 de febrero de 1994–Hoseok murmuró

–veo que el sentido del humor no se fue con el golpe–el mayor escribió un par de cosas–. Voy a dejar a Yoongi pasar ¿tienes problema con eso?

–no, es mi novio. Aunque si no hubiese dejado la botella junto a los platos, no estaría aquí

–sí, en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero el pobre no ha dejado de culparse de tu muerte por una contusión. Así que deberías evitar decírselo a la cara

–Jin…–Hoseok fingió estar insultado– nunca le diría algo como eso a mi novio en la cara. ¿Tú le dirías a Namjoon?

–Namjoon no es…

–sí, claro–Hoseok interrumpió al mayor antes de que explicara que Namjoon y él eran solo amigos–¿puedes buscar a Yoongi?

A pesar de su actitud de chico rudo, Yoongi era muy sensible y, cuando a una de las personas a quienes quería le ocurría algo, él siempre se olvidaba de su imagen y mostraba toda su preocupación. Esta vez no fue la excepción. Su novio tenía los ojos rojos y el labio inferior roto después de mordérselo durante toda la noche.

–¿cómo estás?–Hoseok preguntó mientras su novio recorría la distancia hacia él y lo abrazaba

–yo no fui quien casi sufre una contusión y se quedó dormido. ¿cómo estás tú?

–sí, pero yo no soy quien se ve como si un auto lo hubiera atropellado

–si un auto me hubiese atropellado creo que habría más sangre y no estaría en pie–Yoongi lo miró durante unos segundos–. Me preocupé cuando te desmayaste

–sí, porque antes estabas muy ocupado riéndote

–no pensé que fuera tan grave. Los médicos dijeron que fue una suerte que no tuvieras una contusión. Y si no…

–pero no la tuve–Hoseok le sonrió a su novio tranquilizadoramente–. Además, fui yo quien te puso a limpiar antes de ir a un hospital

–sí, pero fui yo quien puso al botella allí a pesar que me regañaste por eso mil veces

–Yoongi, no es tu culpa

–sí, claro…–su novio bufó

–voy a ignorar ese tono y tomarlo como si hubieses dicho algo muy positivo porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

–¿qué?

–Te amo

Durante los siguientes segundos la cara de Yoongi pasó por diferentes estados. Sus cejas se levantaron con la sorpresa, luego frunció el ceño con la confusión en sus ojos, mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas por la vergüenza, pero el sentimiento que mostró al final fue fastidio.

–eres tan cursi… cualquiera que te escuche pensaría que estás en tu lecho de muerte

–¿lecho de muerte? No diría que te amo en mi lecho de muerte

–¿entonces qué dirías?

–te echaría en cara todos tus errores. Como esa vez que dejaste una botella de whiskey junto a los platos y me golpeó en la cabeza

–no puedo pedirte perdón lo suficiente por eso–Yoongi comenzó lo que parecía ser una nueva retahíla de “me siento muy culpable”

–Yoongi…

–pero–el mayor continuó como si Hoseok no lo hubiese interrumpido y sonrió–podemos solucionar esto

–¿sí?–Hoseok sonrió–¿cómo?

–ven a vivir conmigo

–para qué–Hoseok se rió–¿ser tu mucama?

–no, para ser mi compañero–Yoongi besó su mejilla–Llevamos dos años juntos. Creo que ya podemos dar el siguiente paso

Yoongi hablaba en serio, tenía los labios apretados en una fina línea, los ojos abiertos, el cuerpo tenso y lo miraba directamente. No aparentaba desinterés, ni desapego o que esa idea era algo que le pasó por la mente hace diez segundos. No, Yoongi lo había pensado mucho, tal vez durante meses antes de ofrecérselo.

Hoseok comenzó a reírse.

–¿qué es tan gracioso?

–yo…–otra risa–estresándome porque tal vez no me amabas–risa–y tú pensando en mudarnos juntos ¿en serio?

–por qué pensaste que no te amaba. ¿qué te hizo creer algo así?

–pues…–Yoongi lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y evidente preocupación, y allí Hoseok supo que era el momento para contarle todo a su novio. Una relación se basa en confianza ¿no?–llevamos un año y ocho meses juntos y no me has dicho que me amas. Creí que era porque no querías

–Hobi–tomó su mano–¿por qué no querría decirte que te amo?

–lo siento mucho

–no tienes que sentirlo. Y sí quise decirte que te amo un millón de veces. Al inicio, cuando fuiste a la compañía y me dejaste el almuerzo porque creíste que no había comido; también, la tercera vez que tuvimos sexo y te veías tan hermoso encima mío; y cuando me sonreíste después de volver de casa de mis padres de Daegu. Pero después no le vi importancia a hacerlo. Sabía que me amabas y que yo te amaba. Por eso no te lo dije

–ah…

–sabes mi historia. No es fácil expresar mis sentimientos a las personas que quiero con palabras, pero puedo hacerlo con acciones

–lo siento

–te dije que no lo sintieras. Yo sé cómo eres tú, sé que tu familia siempre ha sido muy abierta y que para ti debe ser difícil acostumbrarte a mi. Pero–le dio un pico–te amo.

–gracias

–¿ahora qué dices de mi propuesta? ¿vivirás conmigo, Jung Hoseok?

–tengo que pensarlo… –Yoongi golpeó su hombro–¡auch! ¿así tratas a tu novio herido?–Hoseok suspiró dolido, como si estuviera haciendo un gran sacrificio–Bueno, sí.

Yoongi lo besó suavemente y Hoseok no pudo evitar sonreír en el beso. Pasó de creer que su novio no lo amaba; a estar seguro de que lo hacía y vivir con él. Y todo gracias a una botella de Whiskey que le cayó en la cabeza.

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, agradezco que me hayan leído.  
> Pd: todo mi cariño a quien hubiese reconocido el chiste de "amorfa" y el libro del cuál me basé para el nombre.


End file.
